A Picture’s Worth a Thousand Words
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: BBxRae 3-4 years post season 5;; Beast Boy tries to have a bit of fun with his camera - Raven doesn't approve.


A/N: This takes place when the Titans are a couple years older and Beast Boy and Raven are far closer. This is rather fluffy and it's really just a lazy 'pass the time' kind of piece, so I warn you all – ahead there be monsters. Reviews are welcomed.

**A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words:**

"Hey Rae, check this out."

_Snap_.

A bright flash enveloped the empath's vision and seared her pupils briefly; Raven squeezed her eyes shut to ease the sharp pain and blocked her face with a pale hand.

"Quit it, Beast Boy," she growled, "or I'll break it." She dropped her hand away from her face warily and shot him a pointed look.

"Aww, come on Raven. It's just a bit of fun. Besides, you're totally photogenic," Beast Boy said, grinning brightly and holding up the now clear, black and white Polaroid. In the photo she had been caught glancing up from the book she held in her hands, a half-irate and half-uncaring expression on her face.

Raven's eyes glowed white and a black aura encircled the photo, taking it from him and tearing it in half. The pieces drifted to the floor.

She turned back to her book, hiding behind it. "It's not fun and I'm not photogenic."

His pine green eyes widened. "I was going to frame that one!" he exclaimed, looking at the remains of his photo tragically.

"Get a picture of Silkie and frame that."

Beast Boy frowned at her for a few moments, mourning the lost of his fun time, but then a diabolical idea clicked in his mind. Quickly concealing a sneaky grin, he heaved a sigh.

"_Fine_," he exhaled, making a great pantomime of standing up sluggishly and making his way for the common room door, camera in his hands. He almost made it to the sliding door when he turned around suddenly and sprinted towards the couch, a huge grin lighting his features. He angled himself so he could see Raven's profile and then shot himself over the back of the couch, tackling her.

"_Ah_!" she cried out in exasperation, her book flying from her hands and tumbling against the bottom cushions of the couch. She looked up to see Beast Boy sitting cross-legged on her, but a white flash once again caused her to blink wildly.

"And this time, _you're_ not tearing it," he bragged to her confidently and she could practically _hear_ the cocky grin on his face. She opened her eyes to see him stuffing the developing Polaroid in a pocket.

He turned his glittering irises to her – her gaze did not return the warm fuzzy feelings he felt.

"You really are cute when you're thinking about how you're going to kill me," he nervously joked, tweaking her nose and taking another picture. Raven hissed.

"And you really don't ever learn." With that, a large pillow collided with the side of his head and he fell over the edge of the couch and onto the floor, a squeak emitting from his mouth. He landed with a _thud_ on his back, and the camera rolled out of his grip.

With a wave of her hand, the camera flew in the air and into Raven's fingers. She smirked shot a picture of Beast Boy who was just beginning to look up.

"Dude, _ow_!" He shielded his face with his palms. "That's way too bright!"

"Is it?" Raven pressed the button again and the device spat out another image that immediately began developing.

Beast Boy groaned. "_Fine_, _fine_, you win!" He removed his hands from his face and saw Raven's head hanging over the edge of the couch, her face looming above his and her lips curling upwards.

"This one is my favorite," she told him cynically. She brought forward a picture of the green teen, his eyes half open and a dazed look on his face. He looked positively atrocious.

"That's so not funny." Beast Boy glared and reached up to grab the photo. But Raven snapped her arm back and shook her head.

"Na-ah." Looking one more time at the photo, a wicked smirk tugged her lips upwards. "I think Cyborg would like to take a look at this."

And before he could stop her, she began to phase down through the couch. Wildly, he sat up and swung his arms to stop her, but he was too late - the last of the black hole dissipated beneath his fingers. Moaning in distress, Beast Boy fell back and thumped his head against the floor, covering his face with a pillow.

"_Not_ good."


End file.
